herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hercules (Disney)
'Hercules '''is the titular protagonist of the film of the same name. He is the son of Greek gods Zeus and Hera, and the nephew of the evil lord of the underworld, Hades. He is voiced by Tate Donovan and Josh Keaton voicing his younger self with Roger Bart doing his singing voice. Appearances ''Hercules Hercules was born Mount Olympus, and possessed impressive strength. Everyone attended his birth and gave him several giffts, with Zeus creating the winged horse Pegasus. Even Hades attended, offering a skull-like pacifier which he tried to stick in Hercules' mouth. Hercules strength was proved when he squeezed Hades' finger tightly and injured him. Returning to the Underworld, Hades consulted with the Fates, who informed him that when the planets align themselves eighteen years later, that Hades will unleash the Titans, defeat Zeus, and take over Mount Olympus. Hades was overjoyed, but this was short-lived when the Fates then mentioned that if Hercules fought, Hades would be defeated. Deciding he could not let this happen, Hades ordered his two henchmen, Pain and Panic, ro take a potion and make Hercules drink it, depriving him of his godly power and thus making him human so they could kill him. Obeying orders, the two imps snuck into Mount Olympus and kidnapped baby Hercules and brought him to the human world. Feeding him the potion, Hercules was deprived of his godly powers. Before he could drink all of it, two peasants, Amphytryon and Alcmene, interrupted them and they hid, and the last drop of the potion fell onto the ground. Discovering the baby, the peasants decided to adopt him, but were interrupted when Pain and Panic morphed into snakes to kill Hercules. It was revealed that because Hercules didn't drink all the potion and retained his super strength, and delivered a beatdown on the imps. The two were defeated, but lied to Hades, saying they killed him. Growing up in the human world was hard. Because of his super strength, Hercules would constantly cause accidents trying to help out, and was shunned by the town. After he was teased by the children at town for asking to play with them, Hercules unintentionally destroyed the town and the entire town rejected him and told him to leave. After the incident, his adopted parents finally reveal the circumstances to Hercules, and he sets off to find his father Zeus. He met a statue of Zeus in the Temple of Zeus, who told him thaqt he couldn't turn him back into a god unless he became a true hero, and he gave him a grown-up Pegasus. Hercules was trained by a Satyr named Philoctetes to become a hero, and after several years .he became a strong adult and goes off to help in Thebes. Along the way, he sees a young woman named Megara being harrassed by Nessus. After defeating Nessus, Hercules falls in love with Megara. Unknown to him, Megara is a low class servant to Hades, who has found out Hercules is alive and desperately wants to get rid of him. Hercules is rejected by the citizens of Thebes, but sees his chance when Megara comes, saying two boys are trapped in a cave. He lifts the boulder covering the cave to rescue them, but the citizens are not impressed. The two boys are revealed to be Pain and Panic, and when Hercules removed the boulder he released the giant reptilian monster known as the Hydra. This caused a vicious battle which appeared to end when Hercules cut off the Hydra's head. But the beast wasn't done yet and grew three more heads. Every time Hercules cut off a head, three more would grow back. Hercules was finally pinned to a cliff by the Hydra, who tried to eat him. As a last resort, Hercules slammed his fist into the cliff, causing a rockslide that crushed the Hydra, but Hercules survived. He was accepted as a hero amongst the citizens. Hades sent waves of monsters to defeat him, but Hercules defeated them all. Hades became more and more frustrated. Hercules was having problems as well. Thinking he was a hero now, he came to Zeus to become a god again, but Zeus said he wasn't a true hero, much to Hercules' anger. At the same time, his love for Megara grew, who had affections to him as well. Hades knew this and held Megara captive, giving Hercules a deal: If Hercuels has his power taken away, no harm goes to Megara. Hercules accepted, and Hades sucked away his powers. With his spirit broken, Hercules does nothing when Hades frees the Titans and sends a Cyclops to kill him. The giant spends his time beating him until Phil comes back, having a change of heart, and encourages Hercules, who is able to defeat the Cyclops by knocking him off a cliff. He doesn't notice a pillar fall above him, and Megara pushes him out of the way and is crushed instead. Because Hades said Megara wouldn't get hurt, the deal is broken and Hercules gets his strength back. Going to Mount Olympus, he defeats the Titans, but is too late to save Megara. Filled with grief, he makes another deal with Hades to give himself up to save Meg. He jumps into the River Styx where souls go, and he turns old as he swims to Meg's soul. As he tried to give himself up to save Meg, he became a true hero and he turns back into a god and saves Megara, punching Hades into River Styx and returns Meg's soul to her body. Her goes back to Mount Olympus, but he still loves Meg and decides to stay with her as a mortal. Gallery 984887-hercules.jpg|Hercules Herc.gif|Hercules riding Pegasus Hercules23.gif|Young Hercules Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Demigods Category:Fighter Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Martyr Category:Life Saver Category:Deities Category:Outright Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Athletic Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:From Zero to Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Messiah Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Famous Heroes Category:Nephew of a Villain Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroes who defeat the villains Category:Family Savers Category:Victim of Fraud Category:Sons Category:Son of a Hero Category:Princes Category:Monarchs Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes